Faye Rawle
Faye Rawle was a patient of Jenny's in the London Hospital, while Jenny was doing a stint in the antenatal ward. She appears in Series 3, Episode 8. Sometime before the episode, Faye and her husband were happily expecting their first child, and like most women in Poplar, Faye had planned for a home birth. Sadly, Faye's little girl was stillborn, and never got to hold her child before the midwives took the baby. Later, she relays to Jenny that she "did everything right" with her first pregnancy, eating right, sleeping right, and didn't even do heavy lifting towards the end. She expresses anger and grief at knowing that despite being careful, her baby was stillborn because she didn't "call the midwife sooner". The pain of losing her child severely affected her, leading her to be stern, and somewhat hostile with Jenny upon her admission into the ward. We first see Faye when she's being admitted into the antenatal ward, due to the fact that her first baby was stillborn. The Matron in charge tells Jenny that Faye is in for observation. Faye arrives at the ward and appears skiddish, eyeing the surroundings warily, and when her husband tells her she will be taken care of by the best, Faye is initially critical, remarking "You'd hope so," and goes on to comment on the expensive National Health taxes, Her husband then tells the Matron that Faye was feeling sick and didn't have a good sleep the night before. The Matron brushes off his comments, and Faye's husband quickly says goodbye. As Jenny starts to help Faye settle in, Faye sternly tells Jenny that she'd rather be looked after by a doctor, to which Jenny kindly tells her will not be possible. Faye opens her case and reveals a layette of baby clothes, which she holds tenderly and looks down at with a worried expression. At seeing Jenny watching her, she hurriedly tells her that the case is new and to take care of it. Knowing Mrs. Rawle is nervous about her baby's wellbeing, she kindly tells her that they're "careful with everything." Later in the evening, Mrs. Rawle requests that her baby's heartbeat be checked again, and Jenny is happy to oblige her. However, the Matron stops her before she can get her Pinard horn and scolds the nurse, saying they are not here to indulge. Jenny and Faye share a look, and Jenny goes on with her rounds. A few days later, Jenny prepares to do her checks on Faye, however, with a midwife in training in tow. Faye vehemently refuses to allow the student to examine her, stating she wants "a trained professional". Jenny gently has the student leave them, and then sits with Mrs. Rawle. She tells her that she knows what it's like to "loose something precious" and assures her that she is receiving the best care. Faye confides that she did everything right with her first baby, and that she was told that she didn't call the midwife soon enough, thus causing the stillbirth. Jenny assures her that sometimes tragedies just happen, and no one is to blame, but Faye is terrified it will happen a second time. She tells Jenny that's why she keeps asking to be checked over, but "no one will listen." Jenny then palpates Faye's belly, defying the Matron's orders of not indulging the expectant mothers, and they both smile when the baby starts to kick, assuring Faye that all is well and that Jenny does listen. Later, it is shown that Faye has grown quite attached and trusting in Jenny, when Faye asks if Jenny will be with her for the birth. Jenny promises that she will, which is overheard by the Matron. Matron admonishes Jenny, saying she cannot promise that since she is doing shift work and is working in antenatal, not post natal. She also mentions this not district midwifery. Later in the night, Faye enters labour, and Jenny discovers that the baby's cord has prolapsed, meaning the cord is pushed through the cervix, causing the baby's oxygen to be compromised. The Matron orders that Faye immediately be brought to the operating room, and Faye is noticeably terrified, begging Jenny to stay with her. Jenny instructs Faye on what is happening to her baby, and has her position on her hands and knees to alleviate the pressure on the cord. As Faye is wheeled out to the OR, she begs Jenny not to leave her, but the Matron sternly reminds Jenny that her shift is ended. Faye is wheeled from the room, watching Jenny with terror. Later, when Faye awakens from surgery, she finds Jenny at her bedside holding her hand, having sneaked into the post natal ward, despite the negative repercussions it causes. Faye immediately assumes the worst, and says "I lost it, didn't I?" Jenny smiles and tells Faye, "You have a little boy. Who screams his lungs out, has ten fingers, and ten perfect toes," At once, Faye asks to see him, to which Jenny replies that she's had major surgery and must rest. Faye begs to see her baby, telling the nurse that she was never able to hold her first baby. Jenny leaves and returns with Faye's baby, helping her to hold her newborn son while Faye marvels that he's really hers, laughing with joy, love and relief. It is Faye's story that pushes Jenny to return to district midwifery, where she can see a patient's story through, from conception to birth, to give them assurance, to gain their trust and help them survive the hardest, most frightening time in their lives. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Patients